


Movie Marathon

by lokisbicth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Movie Night, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisbicth/pseuds/lokisbicth
Summary: Steve and Bucky have one of their many movie marathons, but this one turns out to be a little bit different. And with extreme fluff.





	Movie Marathon

               Steve rung the doorbell of Bucky’s apartment, balancing the pizza boxes on his right palm. He waited for his best friend to open the door, hearing him yell _‘Coming!’_ from inside the apartment. He tapped his foot against the ground, knowing very well that Bucky was searching for his keys in his mess of a living room. The lock finally clicked and the door swung open to reveal Bucky, a wide smile plastered on his face. He was wearing the shirt he didn’t return to Steve for months already and his hair was softly pulled back. “Hey, Rogers.” He said and moved for Steve to walk in.

               “Hey.” Steve joined Bucky inside of his apartment. He walked inside of the living room and placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table that was already half covered with different movie packaging. He grunted as he fell down on the couch. “So, you ready for the movie marathon?” Steve smiled at Bucky and he nodded, returning the smile. “What are we watching first?” Steve asked and Bucky frowned, quickly going through the movies that were on the coffee table.

               “What about this one?” He said and picked some random horror movie. Steve raised his eyebrows. “What?”

               “Nothing.” Steve shook his head. “I thought you weren’t a fan of horror movies.” He shrugged and Bucky rolled his eyes. He knew that Steve was going to mock him for screaming that one time when they watched The Shining. It was more because he was surprised, but Steve still didn’t want to let go of that embarrassing moment.

               “It’s fine.” Bucky sighed and put the DVD inside of the player, turning on the TV. “I’m not scared of horror movies, if that’s what you’re trying to say.” He grumbled and Steve laughed, making Bucky smile a little. He couldn’t get enough of Steve’s laugh.

               The two of them settled on Bucky’s couch and watched the movie for a while. It wasn’t particularly scary, but there were a few moments when Bucky had to contain himself from jumping out of his seat. They watched the film in silence, completely consumed by it.

               At some point Steve shifted and put his arm over Bucky’s shoulders, making Bucky snap back to reality. He glanced at Steve, wondering if his best friend even realized what he was doing. Steve looked so consumed by the movie, he didn’t even notice Bucky was looking at him. The dark haired man shifted in his place, trying not to touch Steve and make everything awkward. It was ridiculous, the two of them were best friends and basically knew each other their whole lives.

               But Bucky didn’t like Steve just as a friend. So it was pretty distracting that he was currently sitting with Steve’s arm casually over his shoulders. He could practically breathe in the smell of Steve’s aftershave and he was one hundred percent sure he was blushing at that moment. James Buchanan Barnes. A grown man, blushing because his best friend put an arm over his shoulders.

               Sometimes he surprised even himself. This was supposed to be only one of the many movie marathons he had with Steve, but now he couldn’t think of anything else than how good it would be if he could only kiss Steve and get it over with. But what if Steve didn’t feel the same way? Then he’d be really screwed.

               “You okay, Buck?” Steve suddenly said, making Bucky shake away from his daze. Bucky tore his eyes away from the screen he was so bluntly staring at to turn to his best friend. Steve looked so oblivious to the whole situation, which he actually was and Bucky couldn’t help but think how cute he looked when he was confused.

               “Mhm.” He muttered and Steve smiled at him, making his face heat up even more. It was going into his favor that the room was completely dark.

               “You aren’t scared, are you?” Steve laughed and Buck frowned, punching the side of his ribcage. Rogers yelped, but continued laughing afterwards. “I’m just joking.” He said. “You don’t have to be mad.”

               “Yeah.” Bucky huffed and turned to watch the movie again. For what it’s worth at least he gets to be this close to Steve without him being awkward. He didn’t even suspect the real reason Bucky zoned out. He thought they were friends, which limited about anything he thought of their relationship. Bucky wished he could just kiss Steve, that would be the best thing in the world. He would do exactly that, if only it didn’t mean he’d ruin their friendship if Steve didn’t feel the same way.

               Yet, this seemed like the perfect time to do so. He drew in a deep breath and quickly turned around, pulling Steve into him and closing the gap between their lips. He felt like his chest was about to explode. Something made him feel like Steve would push him away, so he didn’t dare to move the slightest bit. But instead of pushing him away, Steve relaxed and kissed Bucky back.

               Bucky smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Steve’s chest pressed against his. Eventually, he pulled away, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath. Steve had a dumb smile plastered over his face, looking into Bucky’s eyes. “I thought you’d never do that.” He said and Bucky chuckled.

               “I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way.” Buck smiled and snuggled into Steve’s side, breathing in his soft smell. Whenever he was near Steve he felt like he was home and now he was more happy than ever.

               Steve let out a satisfied huff. “I love you, Buck.” He said, placing a short kiss on the top of Bucky’s head.

               Bucky’s smile only widened and he pecked Steve’s lips one more time. “I love you too, Rogers.”


End file.
